The rapid development of hardware becomes obsolete the new models very quickly. This makes users spend too much money on new hardware frequently. The hardware requirement to run software gets bigger every moment, and there is a big gap between computing power of desktop and other devices.
In the near future, there will be multiple devices to be connected to the Internet, devices such as TV, tablet, microwave, smartphones, and maybe even a window that can act as a monitor. These different devices can run different operating systems, thereby making it very difficult to integrate them all.
A user will have multiple devices, such as tablets and smartphones, he will want to have the same operating system on all of them, and he will also want that all his devices be connected uniformly as a single system.
In the document Nivio (http://ch.nivio.com/): Nivio is an operating system based in the cloud that performs a commercially operating system, but to support its cloud environment, all applications must be modified by the user or company that uses it. Another point is that Nivio is run through a web browser, so there will be another operating system running the browser. The system of the present invention needs to modify any application, since it is run through a virtual machine and since the system will only send the rendered video, without needing another complete operating system running on the device.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,242 B2, published on Nov. 29, 2011, discloses a method for integrating cloud computing systems, employing only a cloud computing system to avoid delays between the general data processing, data storage and graphical rendering.
The document US 20030105810, published on Jun. 5, 2003, offers a server manager in the cloud to control logical servers and physical resources that constitute a cloud of virtualized logical server.
The document US 20120011190 A1, published on Jan. 12, 2012, created a cloud broker to receive requests for processing resources of a plurality of cloud management infrastructure and to find out what cloud can complete the request, being the request sent to the cloud that can complete it.
The document US 20120072579 A1, published on Mar. 22, 2012, shows a monitor to a system in the cloud that monitors the runtime operations in the cloud asynchronously. This monitor can create, grow and diminish the cloud deployment.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the state of the art, since it does not aim to propose a new infrastructure for the control or monitoring of a cloud deployment, but a specific infrastructure for a virtual operating system that runs more than one cloud computing system that renders the image in the cloud.